ISA's Mission (Censored)
by LiamISA999
Summary: This is my first fan-made story about my favorite games, based from when I started writing it from the Minecraft Mod Crafting Dead:Cure, this includes some Resident Evil, Spyro, and The Walking Dead. Enjoy! It would be very nice if you could send some reviews! ;) I haven't added Spyro and the Resident Evil Characters until Chapter 9 so Just a heads up! ;) I.S.A. - How to say it
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**  
 **Raccoon City: Day of Infection**

It was a Bright afternoon. I.S.A. Master General Liam was in his office watching the sun set when his Cpl Rick Rollington knocked on his door "Come in." Liam answered, and Rick walked inside his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I wanted to invite you personally to a party at my house tonight. We are celebrating 25 Years of the I.S.A.'s birth. Ever since my father handed down the I.S.A. to my command when I turned 18, I have taken it under my command and treated every threat seriously,". Liam replied calmly.

"Yes you have sir, and its an honor, I will be there sir" Rick replied.

Liam nodded, and turned to look at his Cpl. He had worked hard to get up to his rank, Liam had even thought about naming him a general at certain points of his career.

"Well Rick, I will see you at my house. The party starts at 5:00 PM. Be there" Liam replied with a smile.

Rick nodded and left his office. Liam turned to look out at the sunset one last time.

"Something doesn't feel right," Liam said, to no one in particular, before packing up his things and leaving the office. Liam walked towards his car, put the things in the trunk, got in his car, and started to make his way to his house, to prepare for the party.

At 5:00 PM Liam's friends started to arrive. There was General Gavin, General Troy, General Max, Cpl Rick, Captain Ben, and Master Cpl Rob. Liam opened the doors for them and let them into his house,. About 5 hours later there was a huge explosion and all power went out for a couple of minutes before the backup generators came on. Liam turned on the TV and went to a news broadcast, the news reported was in the middle of the city. Gunshots could be heard everywhere and there were people eating other people. The reporter was mid sentence before she was brutally murdered and eaten alive by some person who didn't look human at all.

Gavin was the first to break the tension "What is going on?!" he asked

Liam went to his weapons locker and entered the security codes to open them.

"Load up" was all Liam needed to say before everyone took some guns and ammo for themselves.

"Liam, what's the plan?" Rick asked slightly concerned.

"We are heading out there," Liam replied, heading towards the underground garage.

"ARE YOU MAD? YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE NEWS REPORTER!" Gavin yelled at Liam.

Liam gave Gavin a slap across the face and had an angry look on his face.

"WE ARE THE I.S.A.! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD. THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO NEED OUR PROTECTION! AND BY GOD WE ARE GOING TO GIVE IT TO THEM! I DON'T CARE IF ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! IT IS OUR JOB AS MEMBERS OF THE I.S.A. TO PROTECT THE WORLD IF WE HAVE TO!" Liam yelled back at Gavin, who nodded in return and loaded his weapon.

Liam went down into the basement and opened the door to the armored APC "Get in. Rick, you man the MG, Gavin you drive, Rob you man coms, Troy you man the Turret and Max you're co driver" Liam gave out orders and everyone went into their respective places. Liam went to the control panel and pushed a security code. A ramp opened from the driveway to let the APC out. Liam then hopped into the APC and closed the door.


	2. Apocalypse

**Chapter 2**

 **Raccoon City: Day Of Infection**

As Liam and his friends drove their way to the I.S.A. base, they came across an army convoy driving past them. They instantly jumped out and tried to herd civilians over to safety. Gavin was the first to speak inside the APC.

"Well... the city has gone to hell," he replied.

"Just focus on driving. We don't need to get into an accident," Liam responded, while doing a weapons check of the weapons cache inside the APC, Liam made sure to put his house under lock-down, and transferred all of the weapons into the APC, just before they left. suddenly they found a horde of zombies coming up in front of them.

"Rick, Light them up!" Liam ordered, and Rick obeyed, shooting at the undead freaks. However they just kept coming. Eventually Liam realized that destroying the brain was the only way of killing them.

"Gavin, back up, Rick, aim at the heads!" Liam ordered.

"But Liam, they are people!" Rick protested.

"Not anymore they're not! now... AIM AT THEIR BLOODY HEADS AND FIRE!" Liam yelled and Rick responded, Troy swiveled the turret around and took three shots at the zombies. Body parts were flying everywhere which slowed down the zombies, but not for long.

"Liam, at this rate we won't be able to reach the I.S.A. base!" General Max replied.

Liam thought for a moment, at this rate Max was right, they would run out of ammunition before they reach the I.S.A. Base, then he had an idea.

"Gavin, you remember that shortcut to the I.S.A. base? The underground tunnel?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gavin replied puzzled.

"Take it..." was all Liam said and Gavin made his way back to the Secret Tunnel and drove into it. Twenty minutes later the arrived at the I.S.A. Checkpoint where instantly the I.S.A. soldiers let them pass through without any trouble at all. Liam told everyone to fill up the APC and keep a spot for him.

"Where are you going Liam?" Troy asked.

"I am going to rally up our troops. We need all the help we can get. Ben you come with me," Liam replied, and jumped out of the APC with General Ben.

Liam ran up to the I.S.A. building where all of the I.S.A. soldiers in the Raccoon City District were gathering. Liam walked up the the podium and addressed the soldiers.

"Alright, we have jobs to do people! I want half of the soldiers to come with me to organise a F.O.B. and a I.S.A. Military Base. The F.O.B. is where we will gather civilians and send them off to the I.S.A. base. The other half of you will stay here under the command of General Ben. You will try to save the civilians here and get them to the I.S.A. base. We have a secret I.S.A. base over one hundred clicks north of this city in Canada, the F.O.B. will be five from clicks here. The I.S.A. headquarters is in Canada and that is going to be the most heavily defended place in all of North America. So slowly but surely we will be sending people to the I.S.A. HQ, for safety and security. The I.S.A.'s job is to protect people and that is what we are going to do people! Now get out there and do your jobs!" With that, the I.S.A. soldiers yelled out a hurrah and divided into two groups. All of the soldiers following Master General Liam got in their respective APCs, and the rest got into military trucks. The military trucks instantly shipped out into the city while the APCs shipped out to find a suitable place for the I.S.A. Forwards Operating Base (F.O.B.).


	3. The Finding of Fort ISA

**Chapter 3**  
 **I.S.A. Armored Convoy - Middle of Nowhere, Near an Airfield: Year 0 Day 2 of infection**

Gavin drove the leading APC with I.S.A. Master General Liam and his friends. Until Rob got a incoming transmission on the com station.

"Liam! I got someone on the coms!" Rob replied, Liam walked over to him and took the headset from him.

"I.S.A. Master General Liam here, who is this? This is a secure channel," Liam said calmly.

"Liam! Thank god I got to you! Listen, we have to abandon Raccoon City, the military is planning to nuke the city!" Ben said in a panicked voice.

"Ben calm down and get them out of there! if you are caught in the blast you know you all will die, gather as many survivors as you can and get out!" Liam said.

"Liam... I... Do... The I.S.A... Enemy..."

"Ben your cutting out! Say again?" Liam replied.

"Liam sir? He's gone," Rob replied.

Liam growled and gave the coms back to Rob "Keep an eye out for him," Liam ordered. Within a Few hours, Liam stops the convoy and gets out, they have found a perfect place for a Fort. Liam smiled brightly, before him was an Airfield.

"This is perfect for the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance! (I.S.A.) We can turn this into a fort! and airlift civilians over to I.S.A bases all over Canada!" Liam said with a smile on his face.

General Troy jumped out of the Armored Personnel Carrier (APC) and looked out at the vast large airfield.

"Liam we should fortify it to make sure that those zombie abominations, don't come crashing through the fences," Troy said thinking aloud.

Liam nodded "Yes, we should fortify it, we could put up Iron walls, make towers, even fortify thew walls with dirt to make them sturdy enough to withstand a horde," Liam agreed.

Gavin also jumped out of the APC, and looked around, "This place seems safe enough... for now..." Gavin replied grimly.

Troy gave Gavin an angry look, but said nothing. Liam nudged him and he calmed down. Liam ordered his troops to heavily fortify the Airfield within the last few months. It too a long time but in the end was well worth it. In the time that it took them to fortify the place, they took no chances with the zombies. Any and all Zombies that came by were KOSed (Kill On Sight). and after 3 months of hard work, Fort I.S.A. was fortified and beaming with life, about 267 civilians had seeked shelter and security within Fort I.S.A.!

Liam stood proudly at the Iron gates of Fort I.S.A. And addressed his Soldiers.

"Members of the I.S.A., I am proud to announce that Fort I.S.A. Is now fully operational! I will be leaving the Fort under General Max's Command as well as captain Ben when he arrives. I will be taking have of the soldiers here to help set up a I.S.A. Forward Operating Base (F.O.B.) farther inland. General Max, I expect you to protect this Fort with your life!"

General Max nodded in approval.

Liam continued "Very well then, General Gavin, Troy, Cpl Rick and Master Cpl Rob, you will come with me, the rest of you, keep taking in survivors and protect them with your lives! If you see any US military personnel, offer them some assistance, and even offer them to stay! Now I bid you all farewell and Good luck!"

The I.S.A. Soldiers shouted a hurrah and Liam left half of the APC's at Fort I.S.A. while Liam took the other half with him to form a I.S.A. F.O.B.


End file.
